turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Homosexuality
forced homosexual men to wear in public and at the concentration camps. Harry Turtledove has written many stories involving the Nazis, some of which briefly allude to their homophobic brutality.]]Homosexuality is a biological trait wherein an individual is inclined to be sexually attracted to members of one's own physical gender. Social acceptance of homosexuals has varied across time and place throughout history. It has ranged from religious respect and awe on the one hand, to criminalization (sometimes with a mandatory death sentence) for "unnatural perversions" (among other wordings) on the other hand. Literary comment While Harry Turtledove has included many LGBTIQ+ characters in his fiction, this article does not need to list every story in which a genderqueer character appears. It should focus primarily on works in which a society's view of homosexuality in general provides relevant insight into a particular work. The relevant society may be historical, allohistorical, or completely fictional. Homosexuality in Give Me Back My Legions! During his time in the Roman Empire, Arminius was disgusted by the homosexuality that was practiced openly by members of the aristocracy. This was one of the facts that convinced Arminius that the Romans were decadent degenerates. They were not true men like his people, the Cherusci, who would have stoned these intolerable perverts to death. Homosexuality in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Homosexuals were savagely persecuted in the [[Germany (In the Presence of Mine Enemies)|German Reich]], save for those who were high in the Nazi Party hierarchy and/or traveled in the right circles of the SS. Unlike the races the Reich deemed inferior, homosexuals continued to appear.In the Presence of Mine Enemies pg. 150, HC. Much as he overlooked other persecuted groups, Führer Heinz Buckliger did not consider the status of homosexuals in his programs of reform in 2011.Ibid. pg. 372. Homosexuality in The Opening of the World Homosexuality was barely tolerated in the Raumsdalian Empire, in the sense that when members of the upper classes did it, people usually simply looked the other way. In most Bizogot tribes, homosexual acts carried an automatic death sentence. Homosexuality in Ruled Britannia As difficult as life had been for "Sodomites" in Protestant England, the return of state Catholicism in 1588, and the subsequent founding of the English Inquisition, made it much worse. Homosexuality in ''The Two Georges'' The British Empire and its constituent nations, including the North American Union, had laws against homosexual acts, although these laws often mandated only light punitive sentences, and did not necessarily result in complete social ruination for the individual. By contrast, the American terrorist group known as the Sons of Liberty had no tolerance at all for homosexuals. The fate which the Sons desired to inflict on such men, made Imperial law's worst prescribed punishment seem lenient. In 1995, both of the above facts paradoxically helped a man named Malcolm Desmond. Despite being expelled from preparatory school for "unnatural vices," Desmond had gone on to hold down a respectable job as a scholar for the All-Union Art Museum in Victoria. When Gainsborough's iconic ''The Two Georges'' painting was stolen by the Sons of Liberty from under Desmond's auspices during a New Liverpool tour, the fact of Desmond's school-age disgrace eliminated him as a suspect virtually immediately. It was obvious to all of the investigating RAMs that the Sons could never abide the thought of allying with such a man.The Two Georges, pg. 74, MPB. Homosexuality in Videssos Videssian society was fairly tolerant of homosexuality. For example, Iakovitzes, an openly homosexual man, was a close confidant of the Avtokrator Krispos both before and after the latter's accession, and rose to hold the exalted rank of Sevastos of Videssos.See The Tale of Krispos, generally. Homosexuality in Worldwar Homosexuality was known to the Race as a frequent accidental side effect of the Race's Mating Season. As the Season sent all Race members, regardless of gender or social standing, into wild orgiastic frenzies, it was inevitable that some males would attempt to mate with other males by mistake. This simple error was not regarded as shameful and carried no stigma, and any mentally healthy Race members did not think about it, or any other aspect of mating, when the Season was not in effect. The Race found it puzzling that certain Tosevite not-empires had legal prohibitions against homosexual acts. For example, the Nazi Party, which ruled the not-empire of the Deutsche, had strict zero-tolerance laws against such acts, usually prescribing either a death sentence or an alternate punishment which would still usually result in the convicted man's death. In 1964, the Race sent Senior Researcher Ttomalss to interview Sigmund Rascher, a leading medical doctor of the Nazi Party. At one point in the interview, Rascher defended the Nazi doctrine that homosexuals had to be exterminated to prevent them from passing on genetic defects to the Aryan race. Ttomalss pointed out that homosexual couplings never produce offspring, so nothing would be passed on at all, therefore the problem was self-correcting and drastic action was unnecessary. When Rascher tried to explain the Nazi position on this and other matters, Ttomalss found his logic to be so circular and illogical as to be most uninformative.Down to Earth, pgs. 59-62, HC. Homosexuality in "Zigeuner" Homosexuals were one of the primary groups of "undesirables" targeted for extermination by the Nazis, along with "Bolsheviks" and "Zigeuner". References Category:Customs * Category:Give Me Back My Legions Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:The Opening of the World Category:Ruled Britannia Category:The Two Georges Category:Videssos Category:Worldwar Category:Zigeuner